godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vance crime family
and Lance Vance]]The '''Vance crime family '''was a Haitian-American criminal organization based in Miami, Florida, and led by the brothers Victor Vance and Lance Vance and later Pete Vance. They were allies of the Diaz Gang, Robina Gang, and Mendez Cartel while they were enemies of the Cholos, Streetwannabes, and Miami Bikers. History Foundation ]] Victor Vance was a Haitian-American who grew up poor, and he made contact with arms dealer Phil Cassidy while serving in the US Army under Jerry Martinez in 1984. However, he was dishonorably discharged after Martinez planted marijuana in his room, and Vance was forced to work with Cassidy to get money. One day, Vance came into contact with Trailer Park Mafia leader Marty Jay Williams and made money under him (in missions that usually involved protecting his fronts from the rival Cholos gang), but after he saw how Marty Jay abused his wife (who had developed a relationship with Vance), he killed him. Rise to Power Vance took control of the Trailer Park Mafia, now renamed the Lance crime family, and was joined shortly after by his brother Lance Vance, and he had to fight off an ambush by Cholos. By taking over fronts from Cholos and the Miami Bikers, Vance formed a criminal empire and made a connect with Cuban criminal Umberto Robina. They also made connections to the Mendez Cartel, having stolen their shipment but placing the blame on Martinez. However, Martinez eventually exposed them, so they allied with Ricardo Diaz. Their war with the Mendez cartel was bloody, and they were kidnapped many times, escaping each time. Victor Vance and Lance Vance eventually attacked the Mendez Brothers' mansion and attempted to kill the brothers (they succeeded in killing Armando Mendez), and rescued Louise Williams (the ex-wife of the dead Marty and Victor's friend), but Louise was badly beaten and died. Victor Vance swore vengeance against Martinez and Diego Mendez, and sought to kill them both. Hiatus Diaz helped him to this end, as did Phil Cassidy; Cassidy distracted the guards of Fort Baxter as the Vances stole a chopper. Using it, they assaulted the Mendez Cartel's fortress and Victor Vance brutally killed Mendez and Martinez on the roof of the fortress. Lance Vance arrived in another chopper and Victor escaped the scene. The two agreed to leave the city and stay low. The Vance brothers left a life of crime in the United States and by 1986 operated out of Mexico, and owned a farm in Panama where they kept their stash of goods. Their influence decreased, but they had no police attention and in that year they were able to return home. Fall from Power Victor and Lance Vance had a new potential buyer in the Forelli crime family Capo Tommy Vercetti, who wanted to establish business connections in Miami for his Mafia family. The Vances met with Vercetti at the docks of Miami, and agreed to sell their cocaine for a high price, but Ricardo Diaz's gang attacked the deal and captured the money and the goods. Victor was killed, and Lance joined with Vercetti, hoping to re-establish the Vance family. His attempt to betray him did not work; he was killed in a shootout in Vercetti's mansion alongside powerful Don Sonny Forelli. Reborn In 1987, a year after Lance and Victor's death. Pete Vance, brother of the two. He went to Vice City and managed to revive the Vance crime familly. It got so big that it caught Tommy Vercetti's attention. Pete refused any deal with Tommy and went to war with him, the Vance crime familly would lose the war and Pete was forced to become an affiliate of Tommy. Last fall In 2014, Pete Vence was killed at the behest of Tommy Vercetti. Tommy claimed that Pete was always on drugs and that he was getting in the way and making trouble for the Vercetti crime familly. After Pete's death, the Vance crime familly was left without a boss. And then he merged with the Vercetti Gang. Category:Haitian crime families Category:Families